In recent years, global energy problem, reduction in carbon dioxide emission, drought problem and the like have been more severe, and environmental consciousness has grown. Technologies on the highly concentrated type liquid detergent composition have been disclosed for a reduction in container resin amount, reduction in transportation fuel cost, a reduction in waste after use and the like. For example, a liquid detergent composition is disclosed in JP-A 2011-208130 which contains (a) a nonionic surfactant having an average added mole number of an alkyleneoxy group of 16 to 35, (b) an anionic surfactant having an alkyleneoxy group having 3 and/or 4 carbon atoms and (c) a specific solvent, and has a high surfactant concentration. In addition, a compound prepared by adding ethylene oxide to a secondary alcohol having 12 to 14 carbon atoms at 3 moles on average is used as an arbitrary component in Examples. It is described that the liquid detergent composition is excellent in low temperature storage stability, solubility in water and washing performance.
In addition, hitherto, an anionic surfactant has been known as a surfactant to be blended in the liquid detergent composition for clothing, and for example, an anionic surfactant having an ethyleneoxy group and a propyleneoxy group in the molecule has been used in the related art. In JP-A 56-5896, a detergent composition containing a cationic active agent and an anionic active agent having an ethyleneoxy group and a propyleneoxy group in the molecule is disclosed and it is described that a polyoxyethylene alkyl or an alkenyl ether can be blended.
A liquid detergent composition is disclosed in JP-A 2009-185252 in which a linear polyoxyalkylene alkyl ether sulfate ester salt and a polyoxyethylene alkyl ether having a low added mole number of ethylene oxide are concurrently used under a predetermined condition.
A liquid detergent composition is disclosed in JP-A 2012-107102 which contains a specific compound having a branched chain shape, a specific alkyl sulfate ester salt having an oxypropylene group and an oxyethylene group and an amphoteric surfactant and/or semipolar surfactant.
A liquid detergent composition is disclosed in JP-A 2010-202720 which contains a specific sulfate ester salt having an oxypropylene group and an oxyethylene group, a surfactant that can form an ionic composite with the sulfate ester salt and has at least one hydrocarbon group having 8 to 18 carbon atoms, an antibacterial metal ion, one or more kinds selected from a hydrotropic agent and an organic solvent and water under a predetermined condition.
Meanwhile, in the fully automatic washing machine for home use, more specifically, a drum type fully automatic washing machine for home use, a pulsator type fully automatic washing machine for home use or an agitator type fully automatic washing machine for home use, there is a model that is equipped with a laundering course (referred to as the speed course in some cases) capable of shortening the laundering time including the washing time, the rinsing time and the dewatering time in addition to the standard course. In the course to shorten the laundering time, the number of rinsing is decreased or the time to wash the clothing with the detergent composition is shortened. The washing time is generally set to from 10 minutes to 15 minutes in the standard course, but the washing time of the speed course is set to short time, for example, 5 minutes. In addition, there is a case where the user arbitrarily sets the washing time to 5 minutes. The user can shorten the time required for laundering and thus use time effectively by selecting the speed course. In addition, it is possible to diminish the quantity of electricity required for laundering. The effects such as a decrease in the number of rinsing and shortening of the washing time are obtained in the case of choosing a course to shorten the laundering time.